Regret
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: Dan saat Kano baru menyadari, gadis itu telah lepas dari genggamannya


~0o0~

.

Regret

"Dan saat Kano baru menyadari, gadis itu telah lepas dari genggamannya"

Kagerou Project © Jin / Shizen no Teki-P

Warning! **Spoiler** bagi yang tidak mengikuti manga, Typos, tidak sesuai EYD dll~

.

~0o0~

* * *

Rambut lurus cokelatnya terurai dengan indah, menjuntai mengikuti arah gravitasi dengan anggun, menggoda setiap yang melihat untuk sekedar mengelus surai halus nan lembut tersebut. Wangi aroma apel khas merek sampo tertentu bisa tercium dari rambutnya, dan jujur, aroma itu benar-benar membuat Kano merasa tenang sekaligus damai. Kano pernah menyentuhnya, disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Dan setiap kali itu terjadi, ia harus memaksa tangannya agar berhenti mengelus sebelum hal itu menjadi tindakkan yang mencurigakan

Kedua bola matanya bersinar, penuh oleh cahaya kehidupan dan tak pernah luput dari semangat positif yang membara. Irisnya cokelat tua, yang jika dilihat dibawah sinar yang menyilaukan, akan terlihat seperti merah tua, warna yang benar-benar indah. Sungguh, siapapun yang menatap kedua mata itu pasti akan terhipnotis oleh kelembutan dan keyakinan kuat yang dipancarkan olehnya.

Dan yang paling penting dari diri gadis tersebut tentu adalah senyuman hangat miliknya. Senyuman yang selalu menyemangati, menenangkan, sekaligus membuat senang. Gadis itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar dalam senyumnya, kekuatan yang hebat dan selalu mengalahkan segala jenis keresahan yang dialami orang yang melihatnya, setidaknya bagi Kano.

Bagi Kano yang mulai memandang gadis itu bukan lagi sebagai kakak tirinya, bukan lagi sebagai saudarinya. Perasaan itu muncul begitu saja, tak dikira-kira dan kalau boleh memilih, Kano ingin perasaan itu tidak ada supaya segalanya bisa menjadi lebih mudah. Bukan rasa malu yang membuat Kano tak mau mengakui perasaannya pada sang kakak. Bukan itu.

Niatan untuk sekedar menjadi 'seorang adik yang baik' lah yang menahannya mengucapkan tiga kata keramat itu. Tiga kata, tiga belas huruf.

' _Aku cinta kakak.'_

~0o0~

Cinta adalah hal yang rumit bagi Kano.

Kenapa bisa? Karena orang pertama yang ia cintai adalah Ibu. Ibu yang tidak segan-segan memukul Kano jika ia melakukan kesalahan, Ibu yang kejam menyakitinya, namun selalu menangis memeluknya diakhir, membuat Kano tak punya pilihan lain selain memaafkan dan memaklumi perbuatan Ibu, toh rasa sakit yang ia derita pun karena dirinya sendiri berbuat kesalahan. Lagipula, sekejam apapun Ibu kepadanya, Kano tetap mencintainya.

Sampai sekarang pun, ia masih sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia masih mencintai Ibu walau ia sudah disakiti? Wajar kan, sebenarnya, kalau ia berbalik membenci Ibu atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kano? Namun, kenapa ia masih sabar mencintainya?

Saat Kano berpikir untuk membenci Ibu, hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tak mengerti, padahal dengan semua luka yang tertoreh di badannya ini, sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan untuk membenci Ibu. Tapi ia tetap mencintainya. Jujur saja, ia lelah.

 ** _(Karena sesak rasanya ketika kau tetap mencintai seseorang yang telah menyakitimu.)_**

Kano menyerah, urusan ini terlalu rumit.

Tak disangka, setelah satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai pergi ia kembali mencintai seseorang. Kata 'cinta' disini sudah termasuk dalam arti yang berbeda dari kata 'cinta' untuk Ibu. Cinta ini membuatnya merasa gelisah setiap berada di dekat _dia_ , membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, juga wajahnya yang memerah setiap kali melihat senyumannya. Seto bilang, inilah perasaan 'cinta' kepada lawan jenis, dan sudah natural untuk remaja lelaki seusia Kano saat itu untuk mulai memiliki perasaan tersebut.

Rasa cinta anak remaja itu sangat sederhana, namun dalam kasus Kano, itu menjadi rumit karena ia mencintai kakak tirinya sendiri. Bukankah itu tak wajar?

Lagipula, ia sedikit pun merasa tak berhak mengakui perasaan tersebut, karena ia tahu cinta yang ia miliki tak berbalas. Ayano mencintainya sebagaimana seorang kakak mencintai adiknya, hanya itu.

Cinta yang dimiliki Ayano dan cinta yang dimiliki Kano adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Dan Kano tak mau menghancurkan ikatan adik-kakak mereka yang sudah keduanya bangun selama bertahun-tahun.

Kano tahu kakaknya mencintai pemuda lain. Bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang lebih bercahaya dan matanya yang menatap penuh arti setiap kali berbincang dengan pemuda tersebut, kakaknya punya kehidupan cintanya sendiri, dan Kano tidak ada didalamnya.

(Kano tak _berhak_ berada di dalamnya.)

Sejak saat itu, nama 'Kisaragi Shintaro' membuat hatinya panas oleh kecemburuan.

Ah… Memang tak pantas bagi Kano untuk membenci pemuda itu hanya dengan alasan 'cemburu'. Ia bukan anak-anak lagi, ia seharusnya sudah mengerti. Maka, ia berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya pada Ayano, agar hatinya tidak terasa berat setiap kali melihat kakaknya bersama pemuda itu.

Salahnya, mengubur perasaan itu justru membuatnya makin berat menjalani hari-hari sebagai Kano yang biasa, sebagai Kano yang ceria. Dan pada akhirnya, perasaan itu akan kembali muncul ke permukaan. Ah sudahlah, Kano capek menutupinya.

 _ **(Karena sesak rasanya ketika kau tetap mencintai seseorang walau ia tidak balik mencintaimu.)**_

Sekali lagi, Kano menyerah. Urusan ini terlalu rumit.

* * *

 _"Shuuya, kalau_ Nee-chan _pergi, gimana?"_

 _"Eh? Apa yang_ Nee-chan _bicarakan?"_

 _"Ahaha, tak apa. Hanya bertanya, kok, tak ada maksud apa-apa."_

 _"_ Nee-chan _jangan nanya yang aneh-aneh dong, kan takut."_

 _"Iya, iya… Maaf."_

Tapi Kano bisa melihat tatapan sedih itu, ia bisa mendengar nada getir dibalik tawa Ayano hari itu. Kakaknya serius menanyakan hal tersebut.

* * *

Entah kutukan apa yang dibawa Kano sampai-sampai dua orang yang ia cintai hilang begitu saja, lepas dari genggamannya dengan begitu mudahnya. Sakit, hatinya terasa sakit sekali, melihat kepergian kedua orang itu dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Seketika, ia menyesal tak pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tiga kata dengan tiga belas huruf. Sama seperti dulu, ia menyesal jarang mengatakan kepada Ibu bahwa Kano mencintainya.

Mengingat itu, membuatnya ingin menangis.

Apalagi, Kano adalah orang yang setia, tak segampang itu melepaskan orang yang sudah ia sayangi dengan sangat, bisa jadi ia selamanya akan tetap mengenang orang tersebut. Hal itu membuat semua ini menjadi makin susah untuk dijalankan. Berat sekali melangkahkan kakinya untuk terus maju dengan perginya dua orang yang ia cintai. Begitu berat sampai ia harus kembali membohongi dirinya sendiri, agar semua ini tak terlalu sakit.

Kano bersumpah tak akan mencintai lagi, tapi itu mustahil. Dan benar saja, walau ia masih mengenang Ayano, perasaan itu mulai muncul kembali dalam diri Kano, kepada orang yang sama sekali tak ia sangka.

Oke, mungkin karena Kano selama ini fokus kepada Ayano, dia jadi tak pernah memikirkan gadis lain yang selalu berada di sampingnya, sampai mengabaikan perasaan gadis tersebut padahal Kano adalah orang yang cukup peka untuk mengetahui isi hati seseorang, apalagi ini menyangkut dirinya. Tapi Kano benar-benar tak menyangka, bahwa selama ini seorang Kido Tsubomi menyimpan perasaan untuknya.

~0o0~

Rambutnya hijau, panjang tergerai begitu saja, sedikit acak-acakkan karena si pemilik tidak terlalu peduli akan hal sepele seperti ini. Bukan rambut paling indah yang pernah kau lihat, lurus dan cukup lembut memang, namun tidak seindah surai cokelat kakak yang selalu diurus baik-baik. Wanginya tidak terlalu tercium, namun jika berada di jarak yang dekat—ralat, sangat dekat, akan tercium wangi stroberi yang sama dengan wangi sampo yang dipakai oleh Kano. Iya, mereka memakai sampo yang sama.

Kedua mata itu seringkali terlihat mengintimidasi, iris hitamnya berkilat tajam. Gadis itu tidak punya masalah tidur, namun kantung mata yang cukup mencolok selalu muncul dibawah kedua matanya, kemungkinan besar karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Berpikir tentang anggaran pengeluaran mereka bulan ini, bahan-bahan makan nanti malam, cicilan kulkas yang belum lunas, gaji Seto yang selalu terkuras dengan cepat karena kebutuhan primer mereka yang memakan banyak biaya, lalu tak lupa kondisi semua orang di rumah. Kesehatan jasmani dan mental, semuanya gadis itu pikirkan. Ada yang batuk sedikit, ia akan langsung merawatnya.

Ia jarang tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya, jarang tersenyum di hadapan Kano. Jarang juga tertawa, tapi sering tersipu malu. Kulitnya pucat, terkesan dingin tak seperti kakakyang selalu identik dengan kehangatan. Kido selalu dihubungkan dengan kata dingin dan tidak peduli. Padahal, ia memiliki hati yang paling hangat dan peduli dari semuanya. Dan dia adalah orang yang paling sabar dan tegar. Dia kuat, kuat sekali.

Buktinya, meski ia tahu perasaan Kano pada kakak tak akan berbalas, tak pernah sedikit pun terpikir olehnya untuk mengambil kesempatan tersebut.

Ia sudah merelakan Kano sejak dulu.

~0o0~

Sebelum Kano mengetahui bahwa sang _Danchou_ menaruh rasa padanya, ia memang menyadari sudah adanya tanda-tanda kalau ia sendiri mulai menyukai Kido, bukan lagi sebagai saudarinya. Namun karena masih tak mau berakhir seperti dulu lagi, ia abaikan perasaan samar itu. Walau tanpa ia sadari sendiri, perasaan itu tetap berkembang.

Kano akhirnya mau mengakuinya setelah Mary menyadarkannya. Mary bilang, seorang gadis yang kasar dan bersikap tidak peduli kepada seorang lelaki kemungkinan besar karena gadis itu menyukainya. Mendengar pernyataan polos dari gadis medusa tersebut, Kano mau tak mau diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kido? Menyukai Kano? Lelucon macam apa itu?

Tapi jujur saja, saat itu sepercik kebahagiaan muncul di dalam diri Kano. Harapan memenuhi hatinya.

Kalau begitu, berarti… Apakah perasaannya terbalas? Kali ini, ada yang mau membalas perasaannya?

Kano tak bisa menahan perasaan senang yang muncul didalam dirinya.

Seketika, Kano bertekad. Pokoknya, kali ini ia tidak boleh terlambat. Tak boleh lagi ada penyesalan, ia harus meraih Kido secepatnya dan tak kan ia biarkan lepas. Kano tak boleh mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, untuk ketiga kalinya.

Demi Kido.

Dan demi dirinya yang tak mau terluka kembali.

* * *

 _"Oi, Kano. Darimana saja kau?"_

 _"E-Eh? Ahaha, mencari udara segar seperti biasa."_

 _"Tengah malam begini?"_

 _"Yah, bukannya biasanya aku memang suka keluar saat malam, ya? Kido-chan khawatir?"_

 _"Akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan murung, tentu saja aku khawatir!"_

 _"...Eh?.."_

 _"Kalau kau ada masalah, tolong ceritakan saja! Kamu ini memang selalu saja menyimpan semuanya sendiri, padahal ada aku atau Seto!"_

"... _Ah iya, lain kali akan kuceritakan, aku mau keluar dulu sekarang/"_

 _"Haah... Ya sudah, kembalilah sebelum sarapan."_

 _"Okie dokie!"_

Entah Kido menyadarinya atau tidak, itulah pertama kalinya Kano memandang gadis itu berbeda.

* * *

"Hiyori- _chan_?"

Momo diam di tempat, membeku. Hiyori menghilang dari gang di hadapan mereka, padahal ia masih berada disana beberapa saat yang lalu. Konoha meloncat melewati jalan menuju gang tersebut, ia menoleh kanan-kiri.

"Dia tak berada disini." Ia berkata, lalu beranjak mendekati sosok tubuh yang tergeletak disana. Tatapannya meredup begitu melihat wajah orang yang dikenalnya itu. Momo berjengit, menahan nafas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sosok itu bersandar di dinding gang, sudah tak bergerak. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah, matanya menatap kosong kebawah, kepalanya terkulai lemas. Dilihat sekilas pun, mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda bahwa ia masih hidup. Kano hanya bisa terdiam, menatap tak percaya mayat itu.

"... Kido..."

.

.

.

Ah, sepertinya, ia terlambat lagi.

* * *

Terakhir kalinya, Kano menyerah. Urusan ini terlalu rumit.

Biarlah rasa sakit ini menggerogotinya hingga tubuhnya mendingin.

 _ **(Karena sesak rasanya ketika kau tetap berusaha mencintai walau kau tahu kau akan terluka.)**_

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Hai hai! Berjumpa lagi dengan aku... Akai Sora! /teputtangan /?**

 **Ihhh Fandom KagePro Indonesia sepi banget yaampun... Yah aku juga salah sih, jarang nongol dan malah selingkuh sama anime-anime lain /nangis BUT ITS TRUE LOVE! (aisshh mulai deh... geje-nya kambuh lagi)**

 **Yak, jadi... Pertama, tokoh favoritku di KagePro adalah the most precious child in the world, Kano Shuuya! Kedua, aku gak nge-ship Kano dan Ayano, jujur aja aku kurang suka (meski begitu, demi kebahagiaan Kano, aku rela deh. AKU RELA MAS! /tampar). Ketiga, OTPku di KagePro itu KanoKido. Kesimpulannya adalah... IYA SAYA MASO, SAYA TAHU ITU**

 **/laridanmeratapdisungai**

 **Haaah... Beneran deh, what the heck did i just write? From the first i know this will broke my heart, but i still write it, I STILL WRITE IT WITH LOTS OF ANGSTY LOVE**

 **Ya udahlah... Makasih yoo udah mau baca, dan ntahlah apa kalian baca author's note ini atau tidak tapi sorri... Aku emang banyak omong, jadi tiap bikin A/N pasti kek bikin cerita...**

 **See you soon dah!**

 **Tertanda,**

 **Akai Sora -yang masih brokokoro karena danchou...-**


End file.
